Pokemon Adventures
by Zorana123
Summary: My name is Savannah. I live in the Unova region and am about to start my first Pokemon journey. It'll be rough, but I'm well prepared to challenge whoever comes in my way, even if it means risking my own life.
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure Awaits

_This area was nothing but storm clouds all around me. Thunder rumbled all over. I could see some faint lightning strikes in the far distance._

_"Did I just die and go to heaven?"_

_It couldn't have been heaven for me, though. I hated thunderstorms, so it felt more like hell._

_Before I knew it, blue electricity started coming down from everywhere around me. I tried to stand still, but I was so shaky. I was afraid that one of them was gonna hit me._

_I closed my eyes, hoping this would end. But even with them closed, it was beyond blinding._

_Finally, the chaos calmed down a bit. I let out a big sigh of relief as I opened my eyes._

_A few clouds in front of me started to recede, and the area darkened._

_I couldn't believe my eyes._

_A giant, black, dragon-like creature stood before me, its eyes glowing red._

_"Is that…Zekrom?"_

_I wanted to back away, but for some reason, I couldn't. It didn't seem like a threat. It just eyed me in a way that made me uncomfortable, but also reassured._

_It started to let out a deafening roar, as more electricity burst from it._

_I still didn't run away, nor did I even cover my eyes. I just stared in awe…_

"COOO!"

"Huh?! What the, where am I?!"

I'm.. back in my room.

"I must have been dreaming," I mumbled.

I was trying to get back into reality, not paying any attention to the Pidove loudly cooing in my ear.

"Pidove, stop that," I said while smacking it.

The Pidove just continued to make noise at me, as if it was trying to tell me something.

"Wait, what time is it?" I looked at my watch and realized that it was ten. "Aw, dammit, I overslept again."

Pidove looked at me, annoyed. It was always its job to wake me up, so it must've been frustrated when I wasn't waking up. The worst part was that I do this to it every morning.

I got out of my bed to put some clothes on. I got into a canary-colored T-shirt and some khakis with some black and white shoes. I tried brushing my hair out, but just gave up on it. It was pretty messed up, even after I washed it last night.

"Eh, I still look weird," I said while looking in a mirror. I didn't really expect to look good after that rough sleep I just had, though. "I guess they won't notice."

I walked downstairs where my mom was waiting.

"Oh, hello Savannah. I see you're finally up," she said, smiling.

"Hey, mom. Did Professor Juniper come by here?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. She came here earlier while you were asleep and gave me this box that contains the Pokemon you'll be using on your journey." She pointed to the box on a nearby counter.

"Wow, really?" I opened the box a little bit and saw three Pokeballs in it.

"Yes, these Pokemon are normally given to Unova Trainers starting their journey."

At this point I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was just really excited to see what these Pokemon were.

Then I heard the doorbell ring, and my Lillipup, who was just sleeping in another room, bolted over to the door and started scratching on it.

"Oh, hey, that's probably one of my friends."

I opened the door, and sure enough, it was my good friend Cheren.

"Hey, Cheren, how's it going?"

Cheren was a black-haired young man who wore a blue school-like outfit with a red tie and some glasses.

"I'm fine. How about you?" He greeted. I scratched the back of my head and replied, "Oh, I just had kind of a rough night."

"You know, Cheren, I'm surprised you made it here before Savannah woke up," my mom said teasingly. Cheren laughed as I frowned at her. "Mom, do you really have to comment on that?"

"Relax, sweetheart, I was only joking."

Ugh, she uses that excuse all the time.

I turned back over to Cheren. "Well, Bianca's not gonna show up for a while. How about we go wait for her in my room?"

Cheren nodded. "I was just about to suggest the same thing."

I grabbed the box containing the Pokeballs and Cheren and I ran up to my room while Lillipup followed us.

My mom yelled up the stairs, "You two have fun!"

When we got into my room, Pidove greeted Cheren by making a ton of noise again.

We sat down and decided to talk a little bit about this journey that we would soon be going on.

"I can't believe that we're really doing this, Cheren. We've been planning this for so long, I didn't think it was gonna happen." I seemed to bounce all over the room talking about how excited I was. Cheren raised an eyebrow at me as I kept talking.

"I've never seen you so excited for anything, Savannah. Hell, I've never seen any Trainer this excited to start their journey," Cheren commented. I calmed down a bit before saying, "Aw, come on, Cheren, I know you're excited as well!" Cheren smiled. "Yeah, I kinda am."

"It's so weird though. Remember five years ago when I kept saying that I didn't want to go on an adventure like this?" Cheren looked at me. "Why are you bringing that up?"

I hesitated before responding. "Because… when my dad passed away, he only wished for me to live a happy life, and not carrying his legacy of Pokemon battling like most fathers typically do."

My parents always wanted me to go on a journey when I was younger. But when I came of age, they insisted that I don't. I was a very weak kid back then, so they thought it would be too much for me. I didn't really mind, though. I was pretty homebound, and didn't really get used to my surrounding until I was about twelve. Most kids that age probably would have traveled to another region by that point if they had started a journey. Now I'm fifteen, where most Trainers probably would have challenged multiple leagues.

Yeah, I am a little behind in terms of becoming a worthy Trainer.

"Well, I think, judging by how much you've grown since your dad died, that you would make a fine Trainer."

I smiled for the first time in forever. "Thanks, Cheren."

We didn't really say much for a few minutes after that. Then I suddenly broke the silence.

"Wanna play Smash Bros.?"

Cheren held up a fist and said, "Hell yes I do."

**Yeah, I decided to rewrite this story. Didn't really like the first one.**

**But, yeah, you can expect some new chapters pretty soon, as well as my Mario fanfic. I'm on fall break, I got a lot of time on my hands, and I'll try to get as much done as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Battle!

"Goddammit! You beat me again!" I complained when Cheren won the fifth match in a row. "Seriously, do you HAVE to pick Ike every single time?" I yelled.

"Hey, he's the only one that I'm really good with," he responded, smirking.

I let out an annoyed sigh when another thought occurred to me. "Say, what's taking Bianca so long?"

Cheren looked at his watch. "Good question, we've been playing this for what, 45 minutes?"

"Yeah, there might be something holding her up. Like her dad, for one."

"Come on, whatever it is, I doubt it would take THIS long."

Cheren was interrupted by a bunch of loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm—OOF!" Bianca tripped on the stairs, prompting Cheren to facepalm.

Bianca had short blond hair and wore a white and orange shirt, a white skirt, and a green beret.

"Bianca, what was taking you so long?" I asked as she got back up.

"I'm so sorry, guys, I woke up late, and I had a bad morning, and…I really don't want to talk about it," Bianca said, chuckling.

"Oh, you woke up late? Sounds like another person I know…" Cheren teased while turning to me.

"Screw you, Cheren."

"So, are these the Pokemon we're gonna be using on our journey?" Bianca asked eagerly.

"Yeah, my mom said that all Trainers in the Unova region start out with these three," I said while opening the box.

"So, who gets to pick theirs first?" Cheren asked.

Bianca didn't hesitate to answer. "I think Savannah should pick first!"

"Really? I should?"

"Yeah, this was your idea, right? That makes you more than eligible!" Bianca beamed.

"You know what, Savannah? I agree with her," Cheren replied.

I took the three Pokeballs out of the box. "Well, alright then. Come on out, you three!"

Three Pokemon emerged from the Pokeballs. They consisted of a green and yellow snake with a smug look on its face, an orange pig who blew smoke from its nostrils, and a white and blue otter with a seashell on its torso. These Pokemon were known as Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

I thought about which one I should pick while they all stared at me. Snivy gave some sort of mean glare, Tepig looked all wide-eyed, and Oshawott just looked around my room, avoiding eye contact.

_Geez, this is a really tough decision._

But then I made up my mind. "I choose Oshawott!"

The Oshawott's attention drew to me, and then he ran to me and proudly stood by my side.

"Heh, I guess you're happy I chose you, huh?" I said as I patted its head.

"Oshaaa!"

_Sounds good to me._

"Nice choice, Savannah!" Bianca exclaimed. "Hey Cheren, can I choose next?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Alright! I choose Tepig!"

The Tepig ran happily to Bianca, but not before it tripped and fell on its face.

"Well, I can tell we'll be good friends already. We have so much in common," Bianca groaned.

"I guess that leaves me with Snivy then."

The Snivy walked calmly to Cheren and smiled at him.

"So, I guess that takes care of that. Now do we have to go to Professor Juniper's lab to get our Pokedex?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like the best thing to do," Cheren replied.

Bianca then spoke up. "Wait, before we do that, we should all have a battle!"

Cheren and I both looked at her like we usually do when she says something stupid. "Bianca, seriously, I know you're not the brightest person ever, but even you should know that having a battle in here isn't a good idea," Cheren said.

"Oh, come on, these guys are so little, I doubt they'll cause that much destruction," Bianca defended.

"Hey, I'm cool with it. My room's always a mess anyway."

Cheren eyed me. "Ok, if that's fine."

"Ok, Savannah, we'll see who the better Trainer is!" Bianca declared.

"Bring it on!"

Bianca and I stood on opposite sides of my room while Oshawott and Tepig got into their battle positions.

"Ok, Oshawott, are you ready? This is our first battle, so make it count!"

"Osha! Osha!"

"Come on, Tepig, I know you can win this!"

"Tepig!"

Oshawott and Tepig stared each other down, awaiting our commands.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott looked at me, confused. "Osha?"

"Oh, come on, can't you shoot water from your mouth or something?"

Bianca also looked at me. "I don't think it knows that move yet."

"Yeah, starting out, these Pokemon can only use Tackle and Tail Whip."

I turned my head back to the battle. "Ok… Oshawott, use Tackle!"

Oshawott ran towards Tepig and rammed his body into him.

"Tepig, are you alright?" Bianca shouted, concerned.

Tepig got back up and blew more smoke from its nostrils, supposedly out of rage.

"Alright, now use Tackle!"

Tepig ran into Oshawott, knocking him against the wall.

"Come on, Oshawott, stay with me here!"

He managed to collect himself and let out another battle cry.

I was relieved, even though I knew he wasn't hurt that badly.

"Now, use another Tackle!"

Oshawott once again tackled Tepig, causing him to spin around dizzily and faint.

"Well, that seemed oddly easy," I muttered to myself. Oshawott jumped around victoriously, shouting its name over and over.

Bianca rushed over to Tepig. "Here, Tepig, this'll make you feel better!" Bianca then pulled out a Potion from her bag and sprayed Tepig with it, healing him. "That better?"

Tepig jumped up, rejuvenated.

"Wow, my mom was right. These Potions really work wonders!" Bianca said.

To be honest, this battle was exhilarating, albeit kinda short. I guess it's been a while since I ever had an adrenaline rush like that.

"Um, guys, you might wanna look around for a second," Cheren pointed out. Bianca and I looked at the destruction the battle caused.

"Um, oops. I guess that's kinda my fault, right?" Bianca said as we turned our heads to her.

"Yeah, ya think?" I frowned.

"Oh, come on, Savannah, that battle was fun, right?" I nodded as a response.

"Hey, Cheren, why don't you battle Savannah now?" Bianca asked, turning to him.

Cheren, for the first time, actually seemed to agree with her. "You're right, can't really make more of a mess in here, right?"

"So, you'll battle me?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be good to get a taste of the battles to come."

"Wait, Savannah," Bianca said as she ran over to me. "I think I should heal your Oshawott real quick." She sprayed Oshawott with the Potion before I could respond. Oshawott felt tickled from the sensation of being healed so quickly.

"Ok, Oshawott, ready for round two?"

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for another battle.

Cheren and Snivy stood at the other side. "Alright, Snivy, give it your all!"

Snivy stood firmly and confidently. "Snivy."

"Ok, Oshawott, hit him with a Tackle!"

Oshawott tried rushing towards Snivy, just standing there.

"Snivy, dodge!"

Snivy obeyed Cheren's command and swiftly dodged the attack.

"Now, use Leer!"

Snivy glared at Oshawott, trying to intimidate him. Oshawott looked frightened and lowered its guard.

"Ok, now use Tackle!"

Snivy came at Oshawott at a blinding speed and rammed straight into him. He became really dizzy, but after a few seconds, he snapped out of it.

"Come on, Oshawott, use Tackle again!"

Snivy once again jumped out of the way.

"Ok, now hit him with another Tackle!"

Snivy tackled Oshawott again, which seemed to do it for him. Oshawott fell to the ground, no longer able to battle.

I ran over to the fainted Oshawott. "Hey, can you hear me?" He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Osha…"

"Good job, Snivy," Cheren said.

"That was a pretty good display, Cheren. I guess I could learn from your style," I complimented.

"Yeah, thanks," Cheren replied.

"Well, I think all these Pokemon did their best!" Biana proclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding. But they still have some growing to do yet," I commented.

"Well, I'll heal Oshawott again for you." Bianca sprayed the Potion on Oshawott, making him feel good as new.

"Alright, should we get going now?" Cheren asked with a somewhat impatient tone.

"Yeah, let's all get all the stuff we need first before we go. We've got a long journey ahead," I suggested.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. See you at the lab, Savannah," Cheren said as he and Snivy walked down the stairs.

Bianca and Tepig followed behind them while Bianca yelled, "Bye, see you later!"

When they left, I flopped down on my bed, already exhausted, possibly from the excitement I felt from that battle. Oshawott eagerly looked at me, as if he was wanting me to get going already.

"Calm down, there. We'll soon be on our way."


	3. Chapter 3: Route 1

I rushed to get all of the supplies that I needed while Pidove was tugging at my hair. He probably wanted me to leave right away so he could stop dealing with my shenanigans. I honestly was shocked to see that he knew how stupid I sometimes was.

I turned to the frustrated Pidove after placing one of the Potions in my beige backpack. "Look, I know you want me to leave already, but can you not be so impatient?"

He scowled, sensing the hypocrisy in that statement.

Meanwhile, Oshawott and Lillipup were on my bed, and I guess they were talking about something. Kinda hard to tell when Lillipup barks a lot and Oshawott says its name over and over. Lillipup seemed friendly with Oshawott, unlike Pidove who kept pecking him for some reason.

Finally, I packed everything that I needed, Potions, Pokeballs, and some extra clothing. I put on the backpack and put my X-transceiver around my wrist. Looking in the mirror, I seemed like a completely different person. Whatever it was, I had this amazing feeling about me. I knew I would do great as a Trainer.

I turned to Oshawott. "Are you ready?"

He ran over to my side and started bouncing with enthusiasm.

Lillipup looked up at me, sad that I was going away.

"Don't worry, boy, I'll be back soon enough!"

He responded by jumping up at me and licking my face. I kissed him on his forehead and put him down.

Pidove, surprisingly enough, also seemed like he was gonna miss me.

"I'll return here someday, Pidove. But until then, enjoy your time without me. You earned it!"

Pidove cooed at me, I guess wishing me good luck.

"Ok, Oshawott, let's go!" I ran down the stairs with Oshawott following closely behind me.

I went over to the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom before heading out. She was busy washing the dishes when I got in there.

"Mom, I'm about to leave now," I said, stammering. This was a pretty weird goodbye, to be honest.

She didn't even look at me. "Alright, good luck."

Oshawott and I stared for a moment. She seemed completely spaced out as she kept scrubbing an already clean plate. And then I realized, maybe me going out on an adventure as a first-time Trainer reminded her of when she left on a journey with my dad for the first time.

They were both ten years old when they started, which is when most Trainers usually start. My mom always said that my dad was, in her eyes, the greatest Trainer ever. So much that, she didn't even bother trying to keep up with him. She said that he was pretty much a legend, though I can't really tell if she's exaggerating.

A question suddenly dawned on me. "Hey, mom," I began. This time she actually turned to me. "What made dad a great Trainer?"

She tried to think about it. "Well, he used many strong Pokemon, and I mean the ones that are REALLY powerful. He also studied a lot about type advantages and came up with a lot of tactics to use."

Oshawott paid very close to what she was saying. "Is that it?" I asked.

"Not really. He and his Pokemon worked off each other very well, which contributed a lot to his victories."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is something many Trainers lack, Savannah. A way to communicate well with your Pokemon, and to understand them on a much deeper level. I know you have that ability, judging by how much you talk to Pidove and Lillipup."

I scratched my head in confusion. I didn't know what that has to do with battling, but I didn't bother to question it.

"But, I know you'll learn everything as you go on, and who knows, maybe you'll have a shot at beating the Champion!"

"If my dad couldn't beat him, how could I even have a chance?" I muttered silently.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Oshawott was pulling my leg, indicating that he wanted to get going.

"Ok, mom, I'm glad we had this chat, but I really should be heading out now," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Ok, good luck, sweetie!"

I made my way out the door with the realization that this was the last time I was gonna be here for a while. I had a big journey ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Oshawott and I walked down the path that led to Professor Juniper's lab and saw that Cheren and Bianca were waiting for me, along with their Pokemon.<p>

"Hey, guys, am I late?"

They both glanced at me, excited to see me. "Nope, we just now got here," Cheren answered.

_Good, I was hoping I wasn't too slow._

"Professor Juniper is waiting for us in the lab, so we should probably go in." Bianca jerked her thumb towards the door.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said as we entered the lab.

The inside of the lab had a lot of gadgets used to research and experiment Pokemon. Professor Juniper was on some sort of computer and didn't notice us coming in.

"Hey, Professor Juniper!" Bianca shouted.

Juniper looked startled, but was happy to see us nonetheless. "I've been waiting for you young Trainers. You all look like you're ready for an adventure!"

I started growing more anxious the more anyone mentioned that.

"Your Pokemon look happy to be with you as well. It seems like they've already started to trust you!"

We all looked down on our Pokemon, who were as happy as can be.

"I'm not sure they can trust us that much after just one battle," Cheren remarked.

"Oh, come now, Cheren! You should know that Pokemon and humans are about as close as close can get! Well, most of them anyway," she responded. "But, anyway, now that you've all obtained your Pokemon, I have an important favor to ask from all of you."

Our Pokemon grew uneasy as we opened up our ears.

"As you know, the Unova region, along with the rest of the world, is inhabited by countless species of Pokemon. As a Pokemon researcher, I do as best as I can to uncover the many mysteries surrounding these amazing creatures. I know you are all very capable Trainers, and as such, I would like to—"

"Give us a Pokedex so we can fill it up?" I interrupted. She frowned as I softly giggled.

"Ahem, yes. It would be very beneficial to my research, and I don't think I could find a better group than you three."

"B-but, are you sure you can trust us for this task?" Bianca questioned nervously.

"Don't worry, Bianca, I'm not saying you have to do it. Since you're going on a journey and all, I think you should at least consider it." Juniper assured.

"Sure, why not? If it can benefit both you and I, I'll give it a shot," Cheren proclaimed.

"Wonderful, Cheren. And what about you, Savannah?"

"I don't think I'm up for that. I just want to be a good Trainer like my dad," I said.

"Well, alright, then, here are your Pokedexes." She took out three of them and handed them to us. "You'll also need this. It's a map of the Unova region." She then got three small laptop-like maps and gave them to us.

"Alright, it looks like you're all set! I wish you all good luck, and remember to enjoy your journey!"

"Thanks, Professor," I said.

We all turned to Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig goofing off in the next room.

"Come on, you guys, let's get going!" We called our Pokemon to us and walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Outside, we headed towards the first route, Route 1. It was a long, narrow path surrounded by trees.<p>

"Ok, guys, this is it, the start of our adventure!" I declared.

Cheren glared at me as I looked ahead. "You don't have to be so dramatic about it, you know."

I slowly turned to him with a frown on my face. "Well, EXCUUUUSE me for being excited."

"Hey, guys, since this is the first part of our journey, we should all take our first step together!" Bianca beamed.

"Um, ok." We all stood side by side in a perfect line, and our Pokemon started doing the same with each other.

"Ready? One…two…three!" We then proceeded to take a giant leap forward.

"Yay, that was fun!" Bianca exclaimed.

Cheren and I looked at her. "Right, anyway, Professor Juniper said that wild Pokemon are known to hide in the tall grass." Cheren pointed to some patches of grass in front of us. "If we can sneak up on them, we could try and catch them."

Once again, Bianca interrupted him. "Ooh! I have an idea!"

Cheren groaned loudly. "What is it now?!"

"No, please, hear me out on this. How about we separate here, and then see who can catch the most Pokemon on this route?"

For once, Cheren agreed with her. "Actually, that does sound kind of fun."

"Yeah, let's do it! It'll be like a little competition of sorts," I said.

"One that I'll for sure win," Cheren smirked.

"Ok, guys, I'll see you at the end of the route!" Bianca then started running while Tepig struggled to keep up with her.

"Yeah, I think I'll go this way." Cheren and Snivy walked into the deeper part of the woods.

Now me and Oshawott were alone, and I was pondering on where I should go. I looked at my map to make sure that wherever I was going, it led me in the right direction to the next town. Looking at it, I eventually decided on a route that had a lot of trees in the way, but still some open space.

Oshawott and I walked through the trees as the autumn leaves kept falling on us. I started hearing some squeaking in the direction I was going. We hid behind a bush to make sure that nothing saw us.

I looked up and saw some brown rodents with red eyes grouped up near a large tree.

I grabbed the Pokedex from my pocket and held it up to analyze them.

**Patrat. The Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind. They use stored food to keep watch for days, and communicate using their tails.**

"Huh, so they can't notice somebody from behind?" I glanced at the Patrats, and noticed that one of them was watching for attackers, while the rest were gathering food from the tree. They didn't see me, so I thought this would be a good opportunity to catch one.

"Wait here, Oshawott." I slowly got up, careful not to provoke them, and tried tip-toeing to them.

I didn't see where I was going, and ended up tripping on a tree root.

Now they noticed that I was there, and started staring at me. As I lifted my head, the Patrat that was watching for enemies walked over to me and quietly observed me. My presence didn't seem threatening, which is why they weren't running away.

Then the Patrat threw an acorn at me and then the others walked away from me.

"Well, that didn't go well." I got up, and saw that I was covered in leaves. My Oshawott ran to me as brushed them off. "Oh well, at least I got the info on the Pokedex. That's all that really matters."

After that, we walked towards the end of the route while not even encountering any more wild Pokemon. Cheren, Bianca, and their Pokemon were at the entrance to the next town, Accumula Town.

"So, did you guys catch anything?" I asked as I walked over to them.

Bianca took a Pokeball out of her bag. "I did! I caught a cute little Lillipup!" She was always head over heels for cute Pokemon, so this didn't surprise me. She released the Lillipup from her Pokeball, and it actually seemed pretty happy for a Pokemon that just got captured.

I got out my Pokedex and held it up to the Lillipup.

**Lillipup. The Puppy Pokemon. Though it is a very brave Pokemon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings.**

"Don't you already have a Lillipup? Why do you need to check its data?" Bianca asked as she put Lillipup back in its Pokeball.

"I didn't know much about it, even though I knew my Lillipup since I was little," I responded.

Cheren got out his Pokedex. "I got the data for all the Pokemon on this route. If I'm correct, I think Patrats and Lillipups are the only ones here."

"Well, that's good at least. I thought there were so many others that I missed," I said while scratching my head.

"So, I guess I'm the only one who caught a Pokemon?" Bianca asked.

Cheren and I groaned. "Yes."

"Yay! Looks like I won!" Bianca bragged.

We looked at her while she and Tepig were cheering. "Anyway, Accumula Town is just up ahead. We should probably get moving," Cheren said while pointing in the town's direction.

Bianca pulled herself together. "Right, let's go!"

Oshawott and I stared in the distance while everyone else ran ahead of us. We looked at each other for a second, and then took off towards Accumula Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, this took me a while! School has been keeping me very busy... but yeah, I'll still be working on it little by little, and I'm currently writing ideas for my Mario fanfic, but until then, be looking forward to the next chapter in the next couple of months! (SARCASM)<strong>


End file.
